nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
MDNE
MDNE is the twelfth studio album by Medoner. Background Talking about the development of MDNE on iconic chatshow Bayonse's Quens Of Flop, Medoner said: "Of cors i hav reinvented pop yet agen. Ders sum dark thems, lyk bein shot, bein adict to drugs, but also fun sengs wher i dis uthr artasts whilts embrasin myslef. I tenk is saf to sey its teh best ablum eva." For the standard edition of the album, Medoner recorded two songs with rapper Nekci Menij - Giv Me Al Ur LVUin and 'I Dnt Giv A'. In addition, the former featured controversial rapper M.E.A., who also appeared on 'Bedey Sang'. Some months later, Medoner released a FLOP[ dalux version, which featured five more collaborative tracks. Nekci returned for 'I Dnt Giv A (Pert 2)' and 'Hip N Hapnin', which also includes vocals from Ke@$h£r. International flop BITCH music star Bayonse contributed to 'Da Quen M'. In addition, the dalux version featured Medoner's collaboration with Adole, 'Pills'. Promotion Medoner trailed MDNE by headlining the 2012 half-time show at the Super Bowl, where she performed classic hits including 'Vouge' and 'Musec' before being joined on stage by Necki and M.E.A. for 'Give Me All Ur LVUin'. She also embarked on a worldwide concert tore, the MDNE Tore, performing at Haus of Gags in support of the album. Singles Three sings were released from the standard edition of MDNE - 'Giv Me Al Ur LVUin', 'Gorl Gon Waild', and 'Trun Up Teh Rondeo'. During Medoner's appearance on her chatshow, Bayonse commented that the first two flopped so hard that she'd never heard them. One further single was released from the deluxe version, 'I Dnt Giv A (Pert 2)', after Medoner premiered it during her MDNE Tore. Adole's collaboration with Medoner, 'Pills', has also been released as a single. Commercial performance Despite the blockbuster shows, commercial performance of MDNE has been poor, resulting in Medoner often going to some lengths to further promote it, such as constantly mentioning it in singles. Medoner is believed to have several thousand copies of MDNE stockpiled as stores have declined to order further copies. Kety Perr was once injured when a roof-mounted container holding copies of MDNE collapsed, resulting in hundreds falling on her head. Prices of MDNE have recently been slashed, as Medoner herself discovered when she visited humv to buy several copies only to be charged a total of $12. Even the gift shop on the MDNE Tore was forced to charge as little as $3 per copy to shift their stock. Track listing Dalux Edishen #Gorl Gon Waild #Geng Bong #Am Adict #Trun Up Teh Rondeo #Giv Me Al Ur LVUin (feat. Nekci Menij and M.E.A.) #Sum Gurls #Soperstur #I Dnt Giv A (feat. Nekci Menij) #I'm A Sinar #LVU Spend #Mistrpize #Feling Frey #Botifel Klar #I Faked Up #Bedey Sang (feat. M.E.A.) #Bast Frond #Pills (feat. Adole) #I Dnt Giv A Pert 2 (feat. Nekci Menij) #Buy My Ablum (MDNE) #Hip N Hapnin (feat. Nekci Menij and Ke@$h£r) #twattir #Da Quen M (feat. Bayonse) Category:Albums